<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Receiving End of Your Stare by Caren80</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463789">Receiving End of Your Stare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caren80/pseuds/Caren80'>Caren80</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Band of Brothers (TV 2001)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossdressing, Feminization, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caren80/pseuds/Caren80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Don changes out of the female officer’s uniform he’d been wearing all day because he lost a bet, he’s surprised to find out that someone has followed him...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lynn "Buck" Compton/Donald Malarkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Band of Brothers Love Fest 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Receiving End of Your Stare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diablo_donnie/pseuds/Diablo_donnie">Diablo_donnie</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/BandofBrothersLoveFest_2021">BandofBrothersLoveFest_2021</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Prompt:</strong> </p><p>Malarkey loses a bet to a female intelligence officer and has to wear her uniform for the day (stockings, garter belts, panties included ;) ), and buck decides he’s about to act up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is the most uncomfortable outfit I have ever worn in my life.”</p><p>“But you look so good in it.” Skip snorted with laughter. “Never knew you had legs that nice, Don.”</p><p>“Fuck you.” He gave Skip a shove and walked off at his usual pace, completely forgetting that he was wearing heels and stumbling instantly. “Goddamn these fucking shoes!”</p><p>Waltzing off in the direction of the barracks, he got more catcalls from everyone that he passed. It was driving him insane. Why had he even made that stupid bet to begin with? He should have just backed out when that intelligence officer, lieutenant Hazel Monroe, told him what he had to do if he lost with the biggest smile plastered all over her face. By now he was convinced that the bet had been rigged. Had to be.</p><p>He undid the belt of the jacket that he was wearing when he was inside and had been about to undo the buttons when he heard the door opening and closing behind him. Looking up he could see Buck leaning against the door and staring at him.</p><p>“You here to make fun of me as well?” Don cocked his leg out and reached down to slightly lift the skirt up which he had been doing multiple times that day to the utter delight of some of the guys. “To tell me how amazing my legs look in these goddamn stockings?”</p><p>Buck didn’t reply. Come to think of it, Buck had been the only guy who hadn’t reacted to his outfit at all. He’d simply stared at him the entire day with an odd expression on his face.</p><p>“To hell with this.” Don took off the jacket and he could hear Buck move closer. “Are you gonna say something, Buck, or what?”</p><p>“Can I watch?”</p><p>Don frowned and looked up at Buck who was now standing right behind him with a very odd look on his face that he couldn’t quite place. His eyes kept going up and down his body and for a second Don found himself wondering if this was how girls felt when they found themselves on the receiving end of their stares.</p><p>But that was ridiculous, right? No way that Buck was looking at him like <i>that.</i></p><p>“You want to watch?”</p><p>“Yes.” His reply was soft and he sounded almost embarrassed that he was asking this, like he was expecting that Don was going to tell him to fuck off at the first possible opportunity that he got. “I want to watch you undress.”</p><p>“Why? I don’t see what’s so interesting about it, but if you want to. Sure? I guess?” It wasn’t exactly a confirmation of sorts, but Buck instantly sat down on the cot right in front of where he was standing and looked up at him expectantly. “Okay...”</p><p>He removed the jacket and threw it on his cot, he couldn’t wait to get this ridiculous outfit off and he had to get it off now. Don almost tore the tie from his neck and then moved on to the buttons of his shirt. His hands were working at an almost frantic pace and he had to remind himself that lieutenant Monroe probably wouldn’t like it very much if he gave her clothes back with tears in them. She would probably hang him from his balls on the highest tree that she could find if he did that.</p><p>“Don’t.” He looked at Buck with a confused look on his face to find that the other man was biting his lower lip. “Slower.”</p><p>“Alright.” Don didn’t quite know what to think, but he found himself obliging to his odd request and undid the buttons slowly before stripping out of it until the slip that he was wearing underneath this outfit came into view. “This good?”</p><p>“Perfect.”</p><p>Moving on to the skirt, he pulled down the zip and then stepped out of it. He probably looked weird as hell, standing there wearing a slip with garters underneath to hold up his stockings and a pair of panties under it. Buck didn’t seem to mind though. He shifted oddly on the cot and that was the moment that it clicked into place for Don.</p><p>This was turning him on. That’s why he’d been getting all those odd looks from him all day long. He hadn’t thought it was possible mere minutes earlier, but he had been on the receiving end of Buck’s heated gazes all fucking day. And knowing that only served to embolden him for some reason.</p><p>“You can touch yourself,” he said suddenly. “If you want.”</p><p>“Jesus Christ, Don.” Buck didn’t need to be told twice and started rubbing himself instantly. “You don’t know what... it’s the outfit.”</p><p>“Hadn’t expected that it would turn anyone on.”</p><p>“Well, it does.” Don moved closer and Buck’s eyes widened the closer he got. Suddenly he lifted his leg and started rubbing his foot against his crotch. “Fuck, Don. Don’t... Jesus Christ.”</p><p>“You been pitching a tent all day?”</p><p>“Close enough,” Buck replied with a low chuckle. “Had to excuse myself a couple of times.”</p><p>“You jerked off while thinking of me?”</p><p>“Once or twice.”</p><p>“Fuck, Buck.” He started following the outline of his quite frankly impressive length with his toes. “Because of the outfit?”</p><p>“The stockings.”</p><p>“That’s it?”</p><p>“Always had a thing for legs.”</p><p>“You don’t say.”</p><p>Now that Don thought about it, the girls that usually caught Buck’s eye whenever they went out drinking always had very nice stems. He hadn’t thought that his own legs were that impressive, but they seemed to work for the guy sitting right in front of him.</p><p>“I want to try something. If you’ll let me.”</p><p>“I think we may have just reached the point of no return here, buddy.”</p><p>“Probably.” He got to his feet suddenly, looming over Don which knocked all the air out of his lungs. “Sit down.”</p><p>He sat down without hesitation since his curiosity was starting to get the best of him. Buck kneeled down in front of him and opened up his pants hurriedly as if he was worried that Don was going to change his mind if he didn’t do this fast enough, his erection popping out mere seconds later.</p><p>“I had a girlfriend do this to me once...”</p><p>“Ah Buck, you’re making me jealous.”</p><p>“I’d apologise if I wasn’t so...” Before he could finish his sentence, Don started running his toes up and down his length. “Fuck.”</p><p>“Like that?”</p><p>“Silk stockings just feel so...” Buck had his eyes squeezed shut. “They feel so good... down there...”</p><p>“Never tried it myself, but I can tell.”</p><p>“You should. Nothing like it.”</p><p>“Maybe I’ll get you to wear some next time. Though we might have difficulty finding some in your size.”</p><p>“Anyone ever tell you you’re a smartass?”</p><p>“All the time.” Don pushed his other foot against Buck’s shoulder and was surprised when the blonde suddenly grabbed his foot and brought it up to his mouth. Buck’s blue eyes were practically boring into him as he sucked Don’s toes into his mouth through the stockings. “Jesus.”</p><p>“Too much?”</p><p>“No.” His answer surprised even him. He’d just never even considered doing something like this. “Just never thought this would get someone off.”</p><p>“Works for me.” Buck dragged his mouth over the sole of his foot, his face contorting in such bliss that it was almost unreal. “Really fucking works.”</p><p>“Fuck. I can tell.” Don kept brushing his other foot up against the larger man’s cock, tearing small gasps from his throat every time he wiggled his toes. “What was this thing you wanted to try?”</p><p>“Oh yeah.” He snapped out of his trance and pushed Don’s other foot down to his crotch. Then he spit on his palm and used that to lubricate his shaft. The redhead was almost transfixed, really curious about what Buck wanted to do. “This is probably...”</p><p>He didn’t finish his sentence. Don had a feeling that he was going to tack the word weird on at the end there and he’d wanted to tell him that it was alright. After the day Don had been having nothing seemed weird anymore. Not even this. And then he would have had to admit that he thought that this was kind of a turn-on. That it was working surprisingly well for him too.</p><p>Buck gently twisted Don’s feet and then pressed the soles of his feet against his shaft. Don instantly caught on to what he was trying to do and started moving his feet up and down in a similar motion that he usually used whenever he jerked off.</p><p>“Fuck.” His reply came out a strangled gasp. “Could you go...”</p><p>“Faster?” Don obliged and started moving faster, but not too fast since he didn’t know what the friction that was caused by the stockings would do. “Like this?”</p><p>“Yeah. Just like... <i>that.</i>”</p><p>Buck’s groans got considerably louder when he got closer to reaching his release. Don found himself really looking at his face, almost studying how his expression changed the closer he got.</p><p>“Fuck!” The blonde groaned loudly and soon Don’s feet were covered in sticky cum. Buck pushed them away and took himself in hand, really milking himself down to last drop and rubbing it all over the top of his foot and his toes. When he had nothing more left to give, he let himself fall back, his breathing heavy. He ran his hand through his hair and started laughing when he’d caught his breath. “Fuck.”</p><p>“Just look at that. You got my stockings all dirty. Just look at them.” He brought his foot up so Buck could see his cum almost drip off the silk. “Guess I’ll have to keep them now. Can’t give them back like this.”</p><p>“Keep them?” Buck was trying his damnest to hide his excitement, but the possibility of him having another go at this was making it very hard to conceal it. “You mean...”</p><p>“I’ll just tell the lieutenant that I tore them and give her money so she can buy a new pair.”</p><p>“Okay. Okay. Yeah. I’m not stopping you.”</p><p>“Didn’t think you were going to.” Don managed to wink at him which made the blonde chuckle. “Anyway. I think I need a shower now.”</p><p>“What about you?”</p><p>“Me? What about me?”</p><p>“Well.” Buck’s eyes flicked down to Don’s crotch, his arousal painfully obvious against the material of the thin slip. “You look very...”</p><p>“I guess I do.” He got to his feet, turned his back on Buck and pulled what remained of the outfit off as quickly as he could before changing into his PT gear. It was the only thing he could wear seeing how lieutenant Monroe had his uniform for the day. “I’ll be fine. Jerk myself off in the shower or something.”</p><p>“Or I could.”</p><p>“Huh.” The redhead turned around to look at the blonde behind him. “There’s an idea.”</p><p>“I’ll just...” Buck moved back to the door and pointed out. “Get my...”</p><p>“Yeah.” Don watched him exit the barracks hurriedly and he could see him in his mind, running across the camp ground to where he was stationed to get his soap and towel and whatever else he might need. The thought made him chuckle to himself. “I guess you should.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no idea from which dark recesses of my mind this sprang, but there you go. Never written anything like this before so I hope it worked.</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>